Dare You Trust the Music of the Night 3
by ThePhantomessoftheOpera12
Summary: Feeling truly happy for the first time in years, Aria feels complete. She has a home, a place where she feels she truly belongs and can do what she loves most, and she has a father. So when she finds a friend in a market, she feels like she couldn't be happier. But in order to truly be friends with Nic, she must be completely honest with him. And that means telling him about Erik


One day I was walking through the city, visiting the market place. It felt good to walk around. After wandering around and picking up some fabric I promised the costume makers I went in search of a place to eat. I stopped to admire some gowns at a shop somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned to see a boy my age standing behind me with a big toothy smile on his face. He had ivory skin like mine, dark brown hair and hazel eyes that shined with playfulness.

"Going to a ball are we"

I couldn't help but to smile.  
"No just looking but if you could recommend a place for lunch I'd appreciate it."

"I know a great place. By the way my name is Nicolas."

"Aria"

He held out his elbow. I took it and we walked off.

Lunch was wonderful. We talked and laughed and had so much fun.

"So, your last name is de Chagney then you're the Viscount's daughter."

"Yes I was."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I just"

"It's fine" I smiled "you had no way of knowing."

"So your mother was a singer

"Yes but she died as well. But it's fine they were pretty good people."

"So can you sing?"

"A little I'm taking lessons."

"Mind giving me a small performance"

"Sure"

I took a deep breath and began.  
"Think of me  
think of me fondly  
when we've said good bye  
remember me once in a while  
please promise me you'll try"

He clapped.  
"Bravi Bravi Bravissimi"

I stood and he stood too. We walked back to the opera house and passed a flower shop. He bought a flower.  
"Will you permit me?"

I smiled and said yes. He slipped the flower behind my ear. I blushed and we kept going.

I dropped off the fabric and showed Nic around the house. Finally we reached the roof. I looked at him.

"I come up here a lot to draw."

"A singer and an artist. Next you'll tell me you design dresses."

I smiled. He laughed and took my hand.

"Maybe you could draw me"

"Sure. I'll start it after rehearsal"

I showed him out and we agreed to meet up the next day. That night I went to see Erik. He took one look at me and smiled.

"Who is he?"

"What?"

He chuckled and said "You're in love"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. But you're also talking to somebody who fell hopelessly in love with a singer. So who is he"

"His name is Nicolas."

I told him the events of the day. He told me I could forgo my lessons for the night so I could draw while he wrote music.

The next day I gave Nic the picture. I had worked really hard to capture the light in his eyes. He smiled and told me he loved it. I smiled too, glad he liked it. Over the next few weeks we became very good friends. He'd come to watch rehearsal and we'd talk about everything.

One day me and Nic were sitting by the lake. I looked at him. Erik was fine with what I was about. But I was nervous.

"Nic?"

"Yes?"

"I need to know something. Actually I need to tell you something. It's really important."

"You can trust me."

"Swear you'll tell nobody."

"I swear."

"Good."

I stood up at took his hand. We walked to the opera house and into the dressing room. After making sure no one saw us I closed and locked the door. Then I turned to him.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

I pushed the mirror away and led him through the catacombs and to the lake. We got into the boat and I poled us to Erik's lair and got out.

"Stay here."

I went to Erik.

"He's here."

He stood and we walked back to the boat.

"Nic I'd like you to meet Erik."

To his credit he got over the shock quickly.

"Nice to meet you"

"Erik's the one whose's been teaching me how to sing." I looked to him and smiled "He's saved my life twice."

The visit went better than I could have hoped. We left a while later and on the way Nic asked me "You think of him as a father don't you"

"Like I said He's saved me twice. I trust him."

"That's why I trust him."

After I took Nic to meet Erik we grew closer and I realized how much I'd fallen for him. We'd often sneak to the lair to visit Erik. Months later I invited Nic to the Masquerade ball on New Year's. I'd already begun my costume and when he agreed to come I began his.

When Christmas rolled around we celebrated with Erik. I gave Erik a new cape I made, paper and ink to write music. I'd given Nic some books to read. Erik gave him a sword saying every man needed one. Nic beamed. Erik gave me a violin and Nic gave me a necklace shaped like a music note. He gave Erik a bottle of cologne.

Afterwards, we ate the small feast I'd fixed and sang Christmas was the best Christmas I'd ever had. I also began to call Erik "father" considering that's what I saw him as. I don't think I had ever seen him so happy.

Finally the day of Masquerade came. I walked in arm in arm with Nic and the whole room went silent and stared at us.I was in the dress I made myself. It was a black gown covered in black feathers. It had full length sleeves and wings going from my back to the edges of my sleeves.

Nic and I designed his costume together. His suite was brown and covered in feathers in varying shades of brown, like the plumage of a hawk. I was really proud of the look of the costumes. We were a black swan and a hawk. Carlotta glared at us. We danced together for hours. The night took a turn when we found Pierre, one of the tenors, making fun of the phantom of the opera. Joking about his deformities. I was about to go over and slap him when Nic walked to him.

"Those who speak of what they know, find too late that prudent silence is wise. Pierre just hold your tongue, and keep your hands at the level of your eyes."

Then he turned away, took my arm, and we walked away


End file.
